Chaotic Gas
by Major144
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy decide to have a burping contest. Jimmy creates a new invention to help him burp better. Things go wrong when Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous decide to use the new invention for an evil plan.
1. Chapter 1 An Odd Contest

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 1 An Odd Contest  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

It was a peaceful day in Retroville. At the Candy Bar Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were having another one of their competitive fits. The two loved one another, but they still wanted to compete against one another. Their friends Carl, Sheen, and Libby just sat, watched, and drank soda.  
"Quantum physicists." Challenged Jimmy.  
"No way. I know about all the stuff you have in your lab. Lets do a running race." Said Cindy.  
"Not on your life. Lets do chess." Said Jimmy.  
"I not falling for that maneuver. Lets do theater." Said Cindy.  
"No were are not going Shakespeare. Lets do Microbiology." Said Jimmy.  
"No way you and microscope life equals distant. Or do do I need to remind you of the sick patch? Lets do baseball." Said Cindy.  
"Oh please that would probably end in a tie. We're both terrible at baseball." Said Jimmy.  
"Your right." Said Cindy.  
The two of them went back to thinking.  
"Just look at them go at one another." Said Libby.  
"I know it's like watching an episode of Ultra Lord where he and Robo-Fiend duke it out with another only there's more yelling then actual fighting." Said Sheen.  
Carol let out a burp.  
"Bbbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Carl  
"Excuse me." He said.  
"Good one Carl." Said Sheen.  
Jimmy and Cindy both had a weird look on their face. An idea had gone off in both their heads.  
"Lets doing a burping contest!" They said together.  
Carl, Sheen, and Libby just starred at them in confusion not believing what they just heard.  
"Say what?" Asked Libby.  
"Were going to have a burping contest." Declared Jimmy.  
"Lets do it tomorrow." Said Cindy.  
"Alright. Will do it at the Candy Bar." Said Jimmy.  
"Fine by me. Come on Libby we have some training to do." Said Cindy as she stood up.  
"Ok. Though this is the going to be the weirdest contest you two had ever had." Said Libby.  
The two girls exited the Candy Bar.  
"Oh man this is going to be awesome!" Said Sheen.  
"Come on guys we have some preparations to do for tomorrow." Said Jimmy.  
The three boys left the the Candy Bar.

Unbeknownst to them a robotic bug had been watching them. In his secret lab Jimmy's archenemy Professor Calamitous had been watching the whole scene fold out. His daughter Beautiful Gorgeous stood by his side.  
"Those two are totally in love." Commented Beautiful Gorgeous.  
"I'm curios in how this contest will play out. I would love to see Jimmy get humiliated." Said Professor Calamitous.  
The robot bug followed Jimmy to his lab where it would spy on Jimmy as he created his latest inventions.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Science Preparation

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 2 Science Preparation  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

Jimmy was in his lab with Carl and Sheen. Jimmy was drinking some of his special soda that was guaranteed to make you burp per sip. He practicing his burping skills. He took a sip and burped.  
"Bbbbbbuuuurrrpp!" Burped Jimmy.  
He took another sip and burped again.  
"Bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrppp!" Burped Jimmy.  
Jimmy took another sip.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Jimmy.  
Carl and Sheen clapped.  
"Way to go!" Shouted Carl.  
"That was awesome!" Shouted Sheen.  
"Thanks guys." Said Jimmy as he walked over to a nearby computer.  
"What you doing Jimmy?" Asked Carl.  
"I'm going to spy on Cindy to see how her progress is going." Replied Jimmy.  
An image appeared on the computer screen. It showed Cindy drinking a soda and Libby cheering her on. There was also a stack of empty soda can with a picture of Jimmy tapped to the front.  
"Your going down Neutron!" Said Cindy as she drank her soda.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrppppppp!" Burped Cindy.  
The picture fluttered a little bit. Cindy took another sip and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Cindy.  
The picture and the cans fell over as if they were hit by a huge gust of wind! Libby clapped and cheered.  
"Way to go!" She shouted.  
"I like to see Jimmy beat that!" Declared Cindy.  
Back at the lab Jimmy and the others starred in amazement at what they had witness. Jimmy clenched his fist with annoyance. He took a deep breath and went into a deep thought. Then he had an idea. He ran over to a nearby cabinet that contained the N Men super power packets. He grabbed the burp boy power packet. He put it on a a table and scoped out less of a tea spoon of the powder.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Carl.  
"I'm going to use five precent of the burp boy power. I'll have the power to burp loudly, but it won't be explosive." Said Jimmy.  
"Are you sure you should be messing with that stuff? It's pretty powerful." Said Sheen.  
"It's fine I've measured it out completely." Said Jimmy as he put the tiny amount of powder in a soda and drank it.  
He then let out a great burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!" Burped Jimmy.  
Carl and Sheen clapped and cheered.  
Jimmy smiled. The three of them then exited the lab. None of them notice the robotic bug fly towards the power packet and scoop up a sample.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Chaotic Contest

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 3 Chaotic Contest  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

The next day Jimmy and Cindy met each other at the Candy Bar for the burping contest.  
"Ready to lose Neutron?" Asked Cindy.  
"Don't you bet on it." Replied Jimmy.  
The two sat down and ordered some sodas. Sheen, Carl, and Libby stood by and watched. Cindy burped first.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Cindy.  
"Beat that Neutron." She said with a smirk.  
Jimmy just smiled. He took a sip of his soda and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Jimmy.  
Cindy just glared at him took another sip of soda and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Cindy.  
Jimmy just smirked and took a sip of soda and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppp!" Burped Jimmy.  
Cindy's eyes widen in horror. She took a sip of soda and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppp!" Burped Cindy.  
Jimmy just smirked. He took a sip of soda and burped.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Jimmy as he flew backwards from his seat from the force of the burp!  
Everybody stared in shock. Cindy's eyes widen in pure shock.  
"You win Neutron." She said as she lowered her head in defeat.  
Jimmy stood up smiling.  
"Yes I am victorious!" Shouted Jimmy in triumph.  
Suddenly there was a loud gurgling sound from Jimmy's belly. Jimmy let out a burp.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Jimmy.  
"Ok I get it! Your a better at burping! Now quite showing off!" Shouted Cindy.  
"I can't stop! BBBBBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPP! My body just keeps on burping! BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP! It's out of control! You have to help me! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPP!" Shouted Jimmy in dismay.  
Everybody just starred at Jimmy. Cindy and Libby both turned towards Carol and Sheen.  
"Did Jimmy use any kind of his super science to become so good at burping?" Asked Cindy.  
Carl and Sheen started sweating.  
"It think Jimmy use some of the burp boy power powder. Am I right boys?" Asked Libby.  
The boys sweated some more until finally Carl confessed.  
"It's true Jimmt took some of the burp boy power powder to win the burping contest!" Cried Carl.  
"Knew it!" Said Cindy.  
"Alright lets get Jimmy back to his lab to fix him." Said Libby.  
They grabbed the burping Jimmy and headed towards the lab.  
A robotic bug watched them walk away.

In his lair Professor Calamitous had watched the hole thing with interest. He picked up a little glass vile that contained a small sample of the burp boy power powder. Beautiful Gorgeous stood by his side.  
"What's you big evil scheme this time around dad?" She asked.  
"I'm going to mass produce this powder and it into all the liquid beverages of Retroville. The citizens will then start burping like crazy. I then will give them an antidote if the promise their allegiance to me! Once that's done I will do that with every major city of the world!" Declared Professor Calamitous.  
His daughter just stared at him.  
"I'm not sure weather that's the best idea you've ever had or the dumbest plan you've even had." She said.  
"Get out of here I have work to do!" Ordered Professor Calamitous as he went to work on his evil plan.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Evil Launch

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 4 Evil Launch  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

Jimmy was taken back to his lab.  
"Ok Neutron, what do we need to fix you?" Asked Cindy.  
Jimmy went over to his computer.  
"I need to create an anti burp boy powder. Buuuuurrrrrpppp! Then I will stop burping uncontrollably. Buuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Said Jimmy as he typed in some commands into his computer.  
In a matter of minutes the computer came up with an antidote. It used a mixing machine to create a blue powder. It poured the powder in a glass and put some water in it. Jimmy grabbed the glass and drank it.  
"Did it work?" Asked Cindy.  
"It did. Thank goodness that's over." Said Jimmy with a sigh.  
"You shouldn't mess with that kind of power." Said Libby.  
"Believe me I've learned my lesson." Said Jimmy.  
"We'll Jimmy is there something you want to say?" Asked Cindy.  
"Your the better at burping." Admitted Jimmy.  
"Good to hear. Lets go back to the Candy Bar and have some chocolate shakes." Said Cindy.  
Everybody admitted that was a good idea and left the lab.

In his lab Professor Calamitous was finishing up his next big evil scheme. Before him was a swarm of robotic bugs ready to go and distribute the burp boy powder to every source of drinkable liquid to all Retroville.  
"Go my robots! Go and spread your powder! Soon Retroville and then the world will be mine!" He shouted as he pressed the start button on a remote controller.  
The bugs took to the air and flew out of the house. They flew in every direction looking for drinkable liquids. They invaded dairy farms, soda factories, and water plants. They dropped their powders in the liquids and flew back to base. Professor Calamitous rubbed his hands together in evil glee. Soon his evil plan would unfold and no one would stop him! He titled his head back and laughed madly!

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Burping Chaos

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 5 Burping Chaos  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

The next day in Retroville everybody went about their business. A construction worker named Max was working at the controls of a crane. He grabbed a near by coffee and took a sip. He was moving a beam with his crane, when he felt a rumbling in his stomach.  
"Bbbbbbbbuuuuurrrrrpppp!" Burped Max.  
The burp caused him to lose control of his crane. The beam slammed into the building sending the rest of the construction workers screamer for their lives. Max tried to regain control of the crane, but he just kept on burping like crazy.

At a nearby bus stop a bus driver named Shelly was picking up a group of people. After she picked them up she set out on the road. She took a sip of water from a water bottle. A few minutes latter she felt a rumbling in her stomach.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrpppp!" Burped Shelly.  
The burp caused her to lose control of her bus and crash it into a nearby ditch. The passengers ran out of the bus screaming. Shelly just kept burping like crazy.

All throughout Retroville large groups of citizens were burping like crazy. The city was in chaos! Burping cooks had accidentally started fires! Burping people crashed cars! The citizens were freaked out! These disasters went on for about a hour. Then something strange happened with all the TVs and radios. They all turned on and Professor Calamitous image and voice were heard and seen throughout Retroville.  
"Greetings people of Retroville! It is I Professor Calamitous! As you have no doubt seen groups of people are burping like crazy. This is my doing. I will give you an antidote if your surrender and swear your allegiance to me! You have one hour to decide!" Said Calamitous as before he went off the air.  
Jimmy and his friends saw the whole thing from his lab.  
"Looks like I need to whip up a huge batch of antidote before everybody surrenders to Calamitous." He said as he went to work.

In his own lab Professor Calamitous turned to his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous.  
"I want you to deal with Neutron and his friends. They must not interfere with our plans." He said.  
"With pleasure." Said Beautiful Gorgeous as she exited the lab.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Burping Girl Battle

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 6 Burping Girl Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

Beautiful Gorgeous was approaching the Neutron's home. She pulled out a blaster and picked the front door lock. She entered the house looking for Jimmy. She heard someone humming to themselves coming from the kitchen. She peaked around the corner and saw Jimmy's mom Judy Neutron cleaning the kitchen. Judy grabbed a glass of milk and sipped it.  
"Tell me where Jimmy is!" Demanded Beautiful Gorgeous as she stepped out of her hiding place.  
Judy whirled around to face the new intruder.  
"What do you want with my boy?" She demanded.  
"Oh I just need to make sure he stays out of the way of my father's plan. Now where is he?' Said Beautiful Gorgeous as she waved her weapon around.  
Judy felt a rumbling in her stomach.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Judy.  
Beautiful Gorgeous laughed evilly.  
"Another victim of my father's evil burp plan!" She said.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrppppppp!" Burped Judy.  
Beautiful Gorgeous continued to laugh. Judy grabbed the glass of milk and flung it's contents at Beautiful Gorgeous! Some of them milk went down Beautiful Gorgeous throat. She gagged and pointed her weapon at Judy.  
"Your going to pay for that!" Shouted Beautiful Gorgeous as she pointed her weapon at Judy.  
She felt a rumbling in her stomach.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Beautiful Gorgeous.  
The burp caused her to pull the trigger on her weapon, luckily the shot went wide and missed Judy. Judy charged forward and started wrestling Beautiful Gorgeous for the blaster.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrpppp!" Burped Judy.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppp!" Burped Beautiful Gorgeous.  
The blaster went off several times making a bunch of holes in the celling. This didn't go unnoticed. Jimmy and his friends were in the lab when they got an alert from the house. They saw the fight going on in he house.  
"Mom!" Shouted Jimmy in fear for his mom.  
"This is awesome!" Shouted Sheen.  
"What do we do?" Ask Carl.  
"I know what to do!" Declared Libby as she grabbed the burp boy power packet and gulped some down.  
She left the lab and headed towards the house. In the kitchen Beautiful Gorgeous was getting the upper hand in the fight. She knocked Judy down to the ground and pointed her weapon at her.  
"I'm ending this!" She shouted.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it! I'm burping you down!" Shouted Libby as she came into the kitchen.  
Beautiful Gorgeous whirled around to see Libby standing in the kitchen entrance. She pointed her blaster at her, but before she could do anything Libby let out a thunderous burp.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Libby.  
Beautiful Gorgeous was sent flying out the kitchen window and landed in the backyard with a thud. She laid on the ground dazed. Jimmy appeared with a weird looking gun like gizmo. He pressed the trigger and sprayed Beautiful Gorgeous with some green slimy goop. Beautiful Gorgeous struggle and tried to break free, but it was no use.  
"Curse you! Bbbbbbbuuuuurrrrpppp! You won't stop my father! Bbbbbburrrppppp!" Said Beautiful Gorgeous.  
"Will see about that." Said Jimmy after.  
He went to go see if his mom was alright, before he and Libby headed back to his lab to finish working on a way to stop Professor Calamitous.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Saving the Day

Chaotic Gas  
Chapter 7 Saving the Day  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. This is a story just for fun.

Jimmy was working on creating an antidote for the burping powder. He created a large amount of the antidote and put it into a canister that would spray the antidote. He attached the canister to his rocket ship.  
"Alright I'm ready to spread the antidote through the town." He said.  
Libby stepped forward let me come. I still have my powers. I don't think Calamitous is just going to simply spread the antidote with out a fight." She said.  
"Ok let's load up." Said Jimmy.  
The two of them hopped into the rocket and took off.  
"Good luck!" Called Cindy as the rocket disappeared.  
As soon as the rocket was in the air Jimmy pressed a button. A blue cloud exited the canister and onto the town. Immediately the citizens of Retroville stopped burping. Jimmy and Libby continued to spread the antidote.

In his lab Calamitous watched this proceed.  
"Curses my daughter failed! Fine then if you want some destroyed right do it yourself!" He said as he ran off to his garage.  
He reached his garage and found a large red mech suit inside. It was the CalamiBot. Calamitous hopped in and took off into the sky.

Jimmy was about halfway through Retroville, when Libby tapped him on the shoulder.  
"We got company!" She shouted.  
Jimmy glance behind them and saw the CalamiBot barreling towards them firing lasers! Jimmy took evasive action and dodged the lasers. Libby tried to blast the CalamiBot out of the sky with a super burp.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Libby.  
The burp slammed into the CalamiBot and sent it flying tumbling back through the air. The robot quickly took back control and continued the chase. Following them at a safe distance and firing it's lasers.  
"You will not foil my plans today Neutron! This time I will be victorious!" Shouted Calamitous as he flew after the rocket.

Back in Jimmy's lab Cindy and the others watched what was happening.  
"What do we do?" Asked a freaked out Carl.  
"It's time for Special Girl!" Declared Cindy as she grabbed the Special Girl power packet from a near by cabinet and gulped it down.  
She exited the lab and took to the sky.

The CalamiBot was gaining on Jimmy and Libby, when suddenly something slammed into the robot sending it tumbling back!  
"What in the name of science and chaos did that?!" Shouted Calamitous.  
"I did! Now stay away from my friends!" Shouted Cindy as she flew towards the robot.  
The CalamiBot threw a punch at Cindy, but the hero dodged it and slammed her fist into the robot leaving a dent and sending it flying. The CalamiBot regained control and charged at Cindy! The hero flew around the robot hitting it several times with her super punches. She then grabbed by the leg and started twirling the robot around! She then let the robot go! It screamed as it flew by Jimmy's rocket. Libby stood up and released another burp blast.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Libby.  
The burp blasted slammed into the CalamiBot and sent it crashing into the ground with a loud thud! The robot was in pieces! Calamitous came staggering out of the cockpit.  
"I give up." He groaned as he fell to the ground.  
The rest of the town got the antidote and the burping chaos was over. Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous were arrested and sent to jail. Jimmy thanked Cindy for helping beat Calamitous. The two along with their friends decided to go to the Candy Bar to celebrate their victory.

The End


End file.
